Adding Something Good to the Past
by Kukat
Summary: This is my sequel to loving you. Will remain a oneshot for now unless you want a lemon; Rated M for possible boyxboy chapter


**3 Years Later**

**Naruto's POV**

I frowned as I trudged away from Konoha's prison.

The last visit didn't really go over so well... "Damn bastard," I muttered. Oh well, I was just lucky that at least he'd now acknowledge me. Also lucky that Tsunade baa-chan allows me to visit the asshole once a week, a triple s-ranked prisoner usually doesn't even get the luxury to live.

I sighed as I reached my apartment and unlocked the door. I kicked off my shoes and shrugged my black and orange jacket off then removed my headband and placed it on my night-stand once I got in my room. I belly-flopped onto the bed, planning on just resting, but being as tired as I am, I fell asleep.

**Naruto's dream/memory**

I just felt horror as I looked over the village.

They only managed to destroy a quarter of it, but even that quarter took months to rebuild. It was up in black flames. The horror quickly turned to rage as I remembered what Ero-Sennin taught me about those flames before he died.

The Amaterusu, an inextinguishable fire, that can only come from a damned Sharingan.

"That fucking coward," I growled through my teeth, horror quickly turning to rage as I transformed into sage mode.

I fled, concentrating on finding that chakra I used to know so damn well. It was easy to detect, considering how dense it was with darkness and hatred.

The Akatsuki were moving systematically from the east-side of Konoha to the center. Lucky for me, I caught the leader of the attack in the clearing where Team 7 always used to train. In a blur, I stood there, relaxed but still in a defensive pose.

Even though the Akatsuki were small, they were powerful. They lost many members, but the remaining were immensely strong. I fought back a grimace as I remembered the words Sasuke told me, "Only the strongest will survive in the end, Naruto. Only the ones who won't second-guess their hatred and the pure power of it." Now he stood there, in front of the black and white Zetsu, Juugo, Kisame and Madara, who was hanging back in the shadows. When Sasuke caught sight of me, his eyes narrowed and he halted the men following him.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" The nickname used to be affectionate, and used to come lovingly from his lips. But now all I could hear was hatred, scorn and betrayal. I grimaced at it, knowing exactly why he was feeling betrayed, but I had no time to think about that right now.

"You damn bastard," I started off, pausing, so I could keep my tone and face even, "What do you _think_ I'm doing here? I know you weren't planning on my being here, but I thought we both agreed that it was each other we fight, and only each other we kill! How many damn innocent lives did you destroy Sasuke? Huh?" I ended up shouting out anyway. He started to look infuriated and yelled back, "Those lives belonged to the Uchiha name to do whatever we pleased with as soon as my whole clan had to be sacrificed for this fucking village! Those lives aren't innocent! Those lives are tainted with my brother's blood! He died for those fucking lives, I only find it fair that I can now do with them what I wish to do!" He said the last bit tonelessly, though his voice was slightly raised. I just looked at him in disbelief.

All I could whisper was, "Sasuke."

**Memory skip**

Half of Konoha was destroyed, as well as all the Akatsuki, except for Madara who escaped, seriously wounded and Sasuke, who lay on the destroyed forest floor across me, having next-to-nothing chakra just like myself.

I panted, laying on my stomach while he just glared and growled angrily up at the sky.

"You fucking idiot," I heard him snarl hoarsely. "What, you goddamn traitor bastard?" I muttered, not having enough energy to match his enraged tone of voice. "If you would have stayed, if you wouldn't have betrayed me, we could have both taken revenge on this pathetic village you call home. What is so fucking special about it anyway? It in itself has a history of hatred and constant using. Why would you choose this place over me?" He would have yelled, but it just came out breathlessly, most likely due to the small hole in his chest and gash on his stomach, or maybe his broken legs or dislocated shoulder. I myself wasn't any better, what with my shattered tibia, fractured wrist and pretty much burned off back.

I answered anyway, "I don't define this village as my home, it's these people, it's these lives that I've fought to protect, that are my home. I love so many people here, a lot of them you have seriously injured, hell I don't even know if some of them may be dead," I laughed and cried weakly at the same time, "Everything I've ever done, I've done for my most important people who are here. I understand that your dream, it doesn't lie in the future, but in the past. I understand the things you've done and why you did them. But I don't think I'll ever accept what you've done, or forgive you for it completely."

He just looked over at me, and I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes except for pure confusion.

"But this place, all it's ever given you was pain as a child, and no matter what you do, you're never gonna be able to let go of that past. Trust me, I've tried, I've even destroyed half this place, and many people, but all I feel is... empty. There's no satisfaction because you can never escape the past. Even if you destroy it, as I just did." His words brought an emotionless chuckle out of me.

He just looked over enraged and surprised. "What are you fucking laughing at, dobe?" I sobered up and answered him, "You dumbass... you were always a genius, always so smart, yet you just can't understand. It is so possible to escape the past, and there's such a simple solution to it too." "Oh yeah? Well what the hell is that?" He asked angrily. I sighed and replied, "The only way to let go of the past, not escape it, but let go, is to add something good to it." It was just that simple and I honestly think he finally understood it, because I saw the surprise on his face.

"Just think, bastard. Forget your hatred for one second, forget your past and everything bad, when was the happiest time of your life?" I saw him contemplate, and I knew what he saw, and I understood. Before I passed out, I let a small smile slip onto my face.

**End dream/memory**

I sprung out of my bed and quickly looked at my alarm clock. "Oh shit!" I yelled. I was supposed to go back to Sasuke, to bring him his damn dinner.

I pushed the dream to the back of my mind and grabbed what I cooked out the freezer and microwaved it for fifteen minutes while I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then pulled on my shoes and jacket when I heard the beeping. I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my headband and sloppily tied it to my head, then grabbed the Tupperware out the microwave and booked it to the jail, ignoring the fact that I was running through ruins once again.

I finally reached his cell and the anbu gave me the keys to his cell and then the keys to his chains.

I quickly made it through two solid doors leading to his cell, making sure I locked them. I didn't turn around to face Sasuke as I unlocked the barred door but he noticed me anyway.

"You're late, dobe." I froze and looked up at him. I quickly recovered and made my way in the cell, forcing myself to stay casual and relaxed. I put his dinner on the small wooden table and then got the key to his chains that bound him to the wall and kept his chakra reserves low. I unlocked them, trying to maintain as little skin contact as possible.

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that bastard! I kinda overslept." I grinned, rubbing the back of my head. He just looked blankly at me and went to sit on the chair. He opened the Tupperware, broke his chopsticks and started eating without a word. I just stood there awkwardly. When he finished, he put the chopsticks back into the container and closed it. He stood and gave it to me. Afterward, he'd usually just go back to his chains and I'd lock them again without even a goodbye like we've routinely been doing the past couple of months since his arrest. Instead he just kept standing in front of me.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I felt my cheeks redden at the close proximity. I looked away and rubbed my neck nervously, "So, bastard... anything else you need?" "Yes," he said softly. I looked up at him in surprise again. "I need... to tell you something." I nodded and just plunked down on the second wooden chair, wincing when it creaked. He just turned and followed my movements, standing in front of me again and then crouched down.

"You know... the last time we talked?" I nodded again, not trusting my own words. "You asked me to delve into myself, without thinking of my past and my hatred." I nodded again, dumbly. "You were right." He just said it simply. "The only way I can let go of my past, is to add something great to it. I was... wiser back then, when I was a shibobi of Konoha, than I have been these past few years. And I guess the only thing I want to say is, I'm sorry."

I nearly fell off my chair.

My jaw literally dropped. He said sorry! Before I knew it, tears were gathering in my eyes, and he looked up, surprised. I just fake-laughed and slapped my hands over my eyes, wincing when I stung them.

"Naruto?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I whooped and hugged him, hard. He tensed but then relaxed, hesitantly holding me back.

"Heheh, you idiot, I'm so damn glad to have you back, Sasuke!" He didn't say anything, just buried his face in my neck, and breathed deeply. I was just grinning like a maniac, holding onto his neck, while he just held his head in between my neck and shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I missed you," he muttered. "I had so much time to think in this damn cell. You never did stop loving me, did you? You never really abandoned me, right?" I softened at the vulnerability in his tone. "I never forgot you, Sasuke. I also never stopped loving you, even when you went all psycho bastard on me and even when we almost killed each other. Hell, you could destroy everything I love and I don't think I'll stop. I'll beat your ass and probably never forgive you, also I'd probably destroy everything you loved too, but I can't stop loving you, I promise." I brightened again, "And see! I told you that I'd bring you back! I told you so!" I knew I sounded over-excited and childish, but I felt so relieved, and by the way he slumped against me, I think Sasuke did too. "I love you too, you damn idiot."

I just smiled and held him tighter, not caring about what the future held for us, just glad that I could add another great moment to my past.

* * *

So this is the sequel. I know, it's not really that exciting and I couldn't achieve my desired affect, but I promised you one, and will add another lemon chapter if you want me to in the reviews... lol. But please, review. I always love constructive criticism, I find it honestly helpful. So please just tell me if you want a lemon, otherwise I'll just leave this as a oneshot. And I also want to thank all my readers again, I'd honestly be nothing without you=) mad love! 3


End file.
